Shattered Heart: Time of Healing
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Helena is a young sixteen year old girl whose life changes drastically after one horrible incident. With a broken heart and spirit will she ever be whole again? Will her heart ever heal? Oc x?, Its better then I make it sound so enjoy, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

In a small home. There lay two people on the ground.

A knife on the ground with blood stains on the were shattered pieaces of glass everywhere on the floor.

On the walls there were blood stains. In a small corner there was girl curled up to herself. She had long brown hair. Her skin a nice peach color. She wore a black and white stripped shirt with the same color skirt. Her eyes covered as she locked herself from the outside world.

The girl refused to look up from her postion. She didn't even move from her spot. The police was going to be on there way soon, with no story to back her up. She was probably going to be in a life time of trouble.

The incident was over two weeks after. The nightmares of that day still haunted the girl to no end. It affected her so much she didn't sleep for days. In the care of her mothers aunt who was trying to do anything that would help honestly didn't know what to do for her sisters daughter. She didn't really eat that much. Her usual purple eyes that shined so bright had dulled. She wouldn't talk to anybody.

"Helena" her aunt looked at her with sadness.

"please, eat your food" She pleaded. Helena looked down at her food. She stared at for a long time thinking of what happened two weeks ago.

A tear fell from her eye as she pushed the plate away from herself. She got up from her seat walking away from the table. The screams of pain from her parent could still be heard in her memmory. That didn't hurt as much as seeing the one who killed them. She had loved him with all her heart.

They were dating for three years but had known each other since childhood. The reason she was still alive was because he wanted her to suffer. That was exactly what he got from her.

She was broken her heat shattered.

All hope was lost to her. The only thing that went on was life, despite the horrible things that had happen. It wasn't that great of a new start. Her aunt became depressed after another week with her. She was suppose to be supportive and try to help her. Instead she blamed her for everything.

Helena didn't bother to fight back. She blamed herself for everything thats happened was because of her. It wasn't long till she started to get beatings from her aunt. Life was looking even more grim waking up everyday with bruises. There were always some form of cuts on her.

She didn't even care about school anymore. It was all because of on simple fact. She didn't have anyone who cared for her. The people in her life that cared for her where all gone.

It was a very sad life but it was also very good. Helena saw the bat that her aunt was holding. She was just going to let her end her so the pain would substain. There was also another thought that crossed her mind.

The good things she remebered of her parents. The times they kissed her on the cheek. The cold nights where she was allowed to sleep on the bed. The unconditional love her parents gave her growing up.

She moved out of the way of the bat despite the pain she was filling. The bat was now right beside her head. Helena kicked her aunt hard in the stomach.

She got up from the ground and ran out the door maken her escape. The only thing keeping her going was her adrenaline rush. The weather was really wet as she ran down the street. Her breathing became rigged quickly as she turned into an alleyway. She fell against the wall feeling herself weakening.

Her shoulder busted. The blood oozing out from her wound. She held on to her arm as she sunk to the ground. She was crying again from the pain she felt of her body. The rain was coming down like buckets. The only shelter she had was of a carboard box.

That didn't even matter to her. She couldn't move still there was a lot of blood loss from her cuts. The only thing she could do was stay in the rain. Her head down into her legs as she painful moved them to her stomach. Her head down on her shoulders as she let the rain beat down on her already broken form.

"Hey guys, why is there a girl right here?" A voice she didnt reconizge.

"I don't know Mikey" Another voice said.

"wait, I think she's hurt.." she felt that person come closer to her. She didn't bother looking up to see who it was nor did she care at that point.

The sound of something being put down next to her.

"whats wrong with her?" The voice of the one who was called Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey, just let me handle this.." that voice was so close to her know. She felt a gentle shake from the person.

"hey, you okay?" he asked. Helena didnt respond at first.

"why isn't she responding?" Mikey asked poking her on the side. That just so happened to be in one of the parts that was really swore.

She gasped in pain.

"ow.." She mummbled.

"I'm sorry" The apologie came from the Mikey guy.

"I told you, to let me handle this" The one infront of her said irratated. Helena finally looked to see who it was that even bothered to approach her.

Only to stare into the eyes of a turtle. They were all standing there like humans. They all had masked on the total count was four. She noticed for the first time that it was dark out. Her clother were soaked the pain all over body could be felt.

Her eyes started to water not out of terror. She didn't even know why she was tearing up. The past couple of weeks was hell for her. Her whole life could of ended not to long ago. She cried many times out of fear or pain, but this time it was some how different.

The urge to cry out loud didn't help her. Thats exactly what she did before she broke out into tears. Her hands covering her eyes as she just let herself cry about everything thats happen. The pain she's gone through. The heart break everything. The fact she was crying infront of strangers didn't phase her.

She was pulled into a hug as she cried her eyes out. The tears were just pouring out of her as she buried herself into the turtle holding her. She cried till untill she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PumpkinDreamer: I created this out of a whim, so uh I'll just put the disclaimer down her i don't own any of the TMNT just my Oc and plot..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The agonizing scream from her parents woke Helena in a cold sweat. She panted a little as her eye's tear'd up from the horrible nightmare. Thats haunted her for a long time.

She hugged her knee's putting her head down on the blanket. The silence filling the room as she thought about things of that past she can't seem to pet go of. The door to the room opened.

"Oh your finally awake" She looked to see the purple masked turtle from the day before. She said nothing as she finally noticed that she was all bandaged up from the beating she recieaved from her aunt.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head not wanting to answer. The turtle walked over to examine her examined her wounds.

They were all patched up nicely. He was glad she was doing a bit better.

"hungry?" he asked. She looked away from him. He sighed a little not knowing what to do for the girl who his brother found the other day.

"Do you want to rest somemore? Should I leave you alone?" He asked wanting some kind of a response. Helena hugged her legs tightly looking away from him.

The purple masked ninja decided to take a different approach.

"I'm Donatello, whats your name?" he asked. Helena glanced at him.

"Helena..." she answered in a small whisper.

Donatello felt a small accomplishment hearing her respond.

"Helena, will you come with me to meet my brothers?" he asked holding out his hand. Helena looked at his hand. She stared at the green finger tips. Then looked at his brown reddish coloured eyes.

She felt like deciding against meeting others, though staying in bed wouldn't do anything but make her think of horrible things. She saw that Donatello was waiting paitently for her. His hand out stretched.

She slowly reach for his hand but hesitated. The sling around her arm reminded her that he did in fact help her. She was pretty sure he was the same turtle who held her tight while she cried. That gave enough courage to take his hand.

Donatello pulled her gentle up making sure she didn't fall to hurt herself. Her brought her outta of the room into the area where all his brother were lounging around.

"Donnie! Is she okay?" The orange masked turtles asked noticing him. Helena hid behind Donatello.

"She's more or less okay, Mikey, she just needs time also I brought her out here to meet you all" Donatello explained.

Mikey blinked as the two other turtles. One with the blue and the other red looked over to him.

"where is she?" Mikey asked.

"behind me.." Donatello answered. He took her hand.

"its okay, your safe here, I just want to introduce you to my brothers" He said. Helena looked uncertain but allowed him to pull her into view of his brothers.

"Thats Michelangelo" Donatello said pointing to the orange masked turtle who wasn't that far away fro, them.

"Yo! I'm sorry about hurting you the other day, you can call me Mikey " Mikey said. Helena nodded her head.

"The one over there in the blue is Leonardo" Donatello introduced. Leonardo looked at her for a minute.

"nice to meet you" he said to her. She felt a little bad for not responding to him. Though the look in his blue eyes told her. That he understood why she didn't respond to him.

"The red masked one is Raphael" He finished introducing his brothers.

"I hope, Donnie didn't scare you that much" Raphael said. Helena looked confused at first thinking back on when she was crying on him yesterday. She flushed red from embarrement thinking that it didn't affect her when it actually did affect her now.

She shook her head about to speak. When a rat came into the picture. He was dressed in robes holding a stick.

"Master Splinter and everyone this is Helena" Donatello said. Splinter looked at her. He saw great sorrow and pain coming from the depths of her purple eyes.

"My child, you look as if you been dealing with a great amount of pain, I hope that my sons are able to help repair that broken heart of yours.." Splinter said.

"...Thank you..." She said weakly surprised she had voiced out her thoughts.

"You may stay here for as long as you like" Splinter said to her. Helena smiled little only to hide right behind Donnie as another girl came into the picture.

"April! How are you today?" Donnie asked smiling brightly.

Helena looked at the girl with freakles. She wore a yellow shirt with jean shorts.

"I'm good Donnie" She said smiling at him. Helena looked at Donatello then at April.

"Oh whose this?" April asked.

"Her name is Helena, Mikey found her in alleyway on the streets last night" Donnie explained.

"I see, are you okay?" April asked.

"She doesn't talk much, I'm taken care of her" Donatello said.

"I'm April its nice to meet you, Helena" She smiled at her holding out her hand. Helena looked at her hand before looking away from her.

April retracted her hand.

"was it something I did?" she asked.

"no, she's been through a lot lately she probably needs some space" Mikey said.

"I'm thinking she needs me more then anything right now.." Donatello admitted seeing her hands never stopped clutching his the moment she got close to him.

"That and we need to find my dad"April said.

"yeah, that to.." Donatello nodded his head.

"we'll go on patrol the momment it gets dark" Leonardo said.

"What are we going to be about , Helena?, I'm worried about her emotional and mental state, I feel uncomfortable if she was left alone" Donnie explained.

Leo and Raph looked at him then at Helena.

"why don't we just bring her along?" Mikey suggested.

"thats one of the worst ideas ever! It would be putting her in even more danger" Donnie glared at him.

Helena felt guilty seeing as there was a bit of a problem because of her.

"Then we'll leave her with Master Splinter" Leonardo said. Donatello looked a little bit troubled.

"alright.." He agree'd glancing at Helena.

"are you okay with that?" He asked her.

She nodded her head.

"I gotta go my aunts wants me home early for a family gathering later guys"April waved leaving their home.

Donatello watched April leave before taken Helena into the kitchen. She sat down staring at the table in front of her.

"you like her...don't you?" Helena said.

"I do, wait your talking normally to me, thats a good sign" He said putting a pot on the stove.

"..."she felt a tear drip from her eyes. Donatello noticing the tear walked over to her.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"I, was just thinking, of the times, where I felt the same way you do for another person" Helena said smiling.

"being inlove, wanting to be close to that special someone" Helena fought her tears from falling.

"its a wonderful feeling, I kind of envy you to be able to feel that for another.." She admitted.

"you can feel that way to for another can't you?" Donatello asked. Helena shook her head.

"I don't know, if I can, I'm already broken, I feel I have nobody, you would be better off not helping someone who isn't as shattered and broken as me.." She said to him.

"No, I want to help you.." Donnie said walking over to her.

"but, I've already cause you so much trouble, I don't want to be a burden, you should of just left me in the alleway" she said.

"also I'm so afraid that I might start liking you at some point.." She admitted.

"wha?" Donatello blinked feeling a slight blush.

"not that I don't right now, I mean, I do but as a friend but feelings like that always grow when you get closer to a person" She said poking the table.

"Oh" Donnie walked backed to the pot. He poured a can of soup in thought thinking of what she said to him.

He poured some soup in a bowl. Then placed it on the table. Helena stared at the soup.

"I don't know if I'll be able to take another heart break and I don't want to make you feel as if your responsiblfe for me or that you have to love me because I started liking you.." Helena said.

"your not making me do anything I don't want to Helena" Donatello said passing her spoon.

"we could always worry about that when the time comes" He said.

"eat something, it should help with your healing process" Donnie said to her.

"...I don't know.." Helena looked reluctanly. Donnie frowned a little taken the spoon scooping up some soup. The putting it in her mouth forcibly.

"I'm not taken No, for an answer" He said. Helena frown a little bit drank the liquid.

"I'll feed you this whole bowl if I have to, you need food in your system or you won't get back to good health" he said sternly.

"I don't wanna.." she pouted.

"too bad" Donatello said feeding her. When Raph walked in seeing what Donatello was doing.

"Are you two like newly weds now?" Raph asked.

"you've got it all wrong!" Donatello shouted.

"...amusing reaction..." Helena smiled a bit poking his cheek.

"woah, she talks, guess your doing good doctor Donnie" Raph smirked.

"you are so going to get it! " Donatello yelled jumping at Raph. Helena smiled lightly watching the two brothers fight. She picked up the bowl eating the rest of the soup.

A few hours the turtles were heading up to the surface.

Donatello was about to leave when Helena took his hand.

"what is it? Anything you need?" He asked.

"No, just come back safely, Donnie along with your brothers" Helena said. Donatello stared at her.

"uh, don't worry, I'll be back in time to change your bandages, get some rest, I'll be home before you know it" He smiled.

"okay" She let go of his hand as he rushed off after his brothers. He stopped at the exit looking back Helena who was still looking back at him. He turned away from her to quickly catch up with his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>PumpkinDreamer:heres the second chapter hope you enjoyed it will till next time<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence through out the whole lair. No voices or any signs of life. Helena was stuck staring up at the ceiling thinking of her conversation with Donatello.

She was also thinking of whats going to happen to her once all her wounds heal. Where will she go? Does she even have a home to go after she was back in good health.

The ceiling was fairly clear as she stared. Donatello's room was really neat and tidy. She was kind of glad for that staring at the clean space. When she noticed a picture at the far corner. She picked up the picture seeing Donatello and April O'Neil.

'She's really pretty..' She thought staring at the picture. Her heart felt a little crushed as she put the photo down.

'there is no way, I'm any match for someone as pretty as her, I shouldn't even think about love its over rated' she thought hopping of the bed.

'who needs it! I don't, I really don't, I'm just jelous aren't I? ' she thought feeling down with herself. The hours grew long as she was alone in her room waiting for Donatello.

When she was just about to go to sleep the door to his room opened up.

"Helena?" Donatello called pushing the door opened.

Her eyes opened up hearing his voice.

"hey, how are you feeling?" Donatello asked.

"sorry I was gone for so long" he reached up to him with her good and bad arm.

Donatello blinked as her hand touched his neck then his cheek. Her arms wrapping around him.

"welcome home Donnie" She said to him. His entire face flushed red.

"I'm glad to be home" he admitted wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"let me change your bandages" Donatello requested.

"Okay" Helena smiled at him. That made him stare at her.

"your smile is so beautiful.." he said with out thinking.

"huh?" Helena flushed bright red from his words.

His large green hands touching her soft cheeks. She didn't move away from his touch or pushed him. She just stared at him with her purple eyes. There was a little shine to them compared to the dull ones from the first time he's seen her. He was mesmerized by them he leaned forward.

Helena face had instantly flared up. Her heart started to pump hundred time more faster the closer Donnie leaned forward.

"D-" it was even harder to speak as she was at the foot of his bed. There lips would of collide if it weren't for the door opening.

Michelangelo was about to say something. When he stared at the position Donatello was in with Helena. She was holding herself up with her good arm. Donatello was kind of leaning down on her in between her legs. She felt extremely embarrased.

"am I intruppting something?" Mikey had to ask. Donatello finally came to his senes. He flushed red backing away from her.

"Nope not intruppting anything at all, ha ha, infact I was just going to um fix something in my lab, here Mikey you bandage her up" Donatello said given him the first aid kit before slamming his door shut.

Helena was still a flustered mess as she looked at the floor. There was a long awkward silence between her and Mikey.

"he was about to kiss you wasn't he?" he said breaking the silence. Helena put her head on her knee's.

"I think so..." She admitted refusing to look at Mikey. Who walked over to her. He sat on the bed opening the medical kit.

He started bandaging her wounds.

"Do you like my brother?" he asked.

"I don't know, he's doing so much for me, I just, Its hard, I don't know what I feel Mikey, after everythings thats happened my heart its just, I'm so confused" she admitted.

"you weren't going to stop him were you?" Mikey said.

"..." she flushed bright red.

"your righ I wasn't.." She admitted looking at the ground.

"I'm done patchjng you up" Mikey smiled.

"thank you, Mikey" Helena smiled.

"no problem, your practically family now" Mikey said to her.

"I guess your right" She smiled.

"well, I'm going to go see whats up with Donnie, you should get some rest, see you" Mikey left the room.

"bye" she waved as Mikey left the room. He shut the door as Helena looked at her bandages. She looked at the sling her arm was in for a short time. She tried moving her arm.

'hey, I can move my arm, a bit better, it doesn't hurt as much anymore' she thought to herself getting off the bed. She waited for a little bit before coming out of the room. She walked into main area where the brothers usually hang out.

Only to find a giant alligator laying on the ground.

"isn't he so adorable and peaceful?" Mikey said.

"thats because he's out cold" Leonardo said looking at the big Allligator.

Donatello had chains.

"What are those for?" Mikey frowned.

"Whats going on?" Helena asked. The four looked at Helena.

"Helena.." Donnie stared at her wide eye'd.

"We saved his life! I bet the first thing he'll do is thank us" Mikey said. When the Alligator tore apart the stuffed teady bear.

"or the second thing" He said being hit by the alligator.

"Mikey!" Helena felt worried for the orange masked turtle. The alligator roared when it turn to her.

She backed away frightened. When it went charging for her.

"Helena!" Donatello kicked the Alligator away from her. Only to be grabbed by the face.

"oh come on!" He said as it switched targets to Raph. Helena backed away from the intense fight going on. She turned around to go back in the room. Only to turn around to see that the gator was knocked out again.

"What is going on here?" Splinter asked. She ran over to Donatello.

"Splinter, Mikey made us bring home an Aligator and it attacked us" Raph said.

Helena stared at the gators arm while Splinter was saying something about having compassion. She helped Donnie from being untrapped by the arms. Mikey explained what had happen.

"He grabbed me by the face Mikey! " Donnie glared.

"and almost attacked Helena" He glared even more.

"are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he thought about what he almost did earlier. That left his face turning bright red.

"uhm.." he looked away from her suddenly feeling nervous. Helena blinked looking at him innocently.

She wasn't really paying attention on what was going on tell Master Splinter gave out orders.

"Michelangelo you will find away to befriend him, Helena you will stay with me for you own protection, I want the rest of you to find what he was hiding before the Krang do" Splinter said.

"where still chaining him up right?" Donnie asked.

"of course, I am compassionate not insane" Splinter said.

"Be careful guys" Helena said as they all left except for Mikey after chaining the Alligator.

Helena looked at the gator before going into the other room where Master Splinter was sitting down.

"...how are you?" Splinter asked.

"A lot better, then when I was first found" She asnwered sitting down on the floor.

"hmm, I'm glad you are recovering" he said.

"I guess, I am to, but most of that is because of Donatello" She admitted.

"he cares deeply for you" Splinter said. Helena flushed red.

"I don't know about that, I mean he likes another girl" she sighed a little thinking of April.

"I don't think, I'm one hundred percent fully recoverd here" she pointed to her heart.

"healing of the heart takes time, it might be hard for you, but I know you will recover soon" Splinter said.

"yeah.." She leaned back on to the floor.

"I might actually like Donnie now that I think about it, but thats not something I'm prepared to face right now" Helena sighed.

Splinter looked over at her before looking towards the main area. He got up from the ground.

"wait here" He said leaving the dojo. Helena sat up as she watched Splinter leave the room.

She looked down having a memmory return of her mother. She thought about her for few minutes letting memmorie flow. She sat up after about thirty minutes. She opened the door to the dojo leaving to go into Donnies room.

She sat on the bed. Then slammed down the picture of April and Donnie.

'How long will I hide from my past?' she wondered. She laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. She turned over on the bed.

She didnt know how long it was when the door to Donnies room opend. Helena sat up looking at Donatello.

"Hey, sorry it took so long to come back" he said.

"...thats fine, is it wrong of me to take over your bed?" she asked.

"I don't really mind" He replied. That made her a sigh a little looking at the ground.

"but, its your bed and all I've been doing is sleeping on it" she poked the sheets.

"I need to find my own bed or maybe go back to my real home.." she said.

"are you crazy? Going back to your home would probably get you hurt, your still recovering for when Mikey found you" Donnie said.

"but I'm not as emotionally scared as I was when you first found me" She said to him.

"your still suffering and you haven't talked about it with anyone" Donatello said.

Helena blinked looking at him.

"Maybe its time you told some one about whats happened to you, its all about the process of healing" he said.

"as usual your right.." She admitted.

"Donnie could you come here a minute.." She asked.

"uh, sure.." He walked over to her. He sat on the bed looking at her.

She moved over to Donatello hugging him.

"it all started, when I was little I met a boy named Ryu Kaito, he became one of my best friends in my younger years, we would always spend time with each other, now that I think about it things were a lot simplier" she paused for a momment.

"well once we got older we started dating, I was really happy with him, we would always go on random dates and he would occsionally bring me my favorite colored Rose's" She smiled at the memory.

"I was so in love with him, I thought we would be spending the rest of our loves together but..." she put her head at the back of his neck tightening her hold on him.

Donnie put his arms on her for away of comfort.

"One day, I got home late from school because I had meeting being the student council president, Ryu was there waiting for me, but something wasn't quite right" she said.

"he had gotten into and argument with my parents, I was trying to figure out what was going on and what was happening" She said felt herself tearing up.

"the next thing I know, he was attacking my parents, I tried to stop him but he threw me off into the wall, I was imbolized from hitting the wall, he grabbed one of my parents knives was going after, he said if he couldn't have me then nobody else can and he charged but my father got in his way and hit him" She took a deep breathe.

"but he didn't stop, he stabbed my father and I watched in horror as he was killed right in front of me, the agonizing scream of pain didn't stop, he went after my mother who was just trying to protect meas well, there was blood every where" tears were streaming down her cheeks as she remebered everything that day.

"After they were both killed he finally went after me, I was scared for my own, I didnt understand why this was happening to me and I didn't want to die so I ran around my house trying to evade him but he caught me" She said.

"I remeber the knife to my throat the rage in his eyes, we were in the basement sweet, I thought for sure he was going to kill me but he didn't, instead he told me that I had suffer through the pains of living with out any parents and ran off leaving me alone to lie there" Helena explained.

"I was in the corner of the room, with both my dead parents some where, I was just by myself crying in the corner not knowing what to do, the cops came two hours prior and I was taken in by my aunt that day but I was broken traumatized from it all, I tried to get myself back together but I just couldn't, it was to painful for me" Helena said though her voice faltered she made herself talk.

"my aunt she started to hurt me before she blamed everything on me because of my parents murder and started to beat me to the ground every single day, I wouldn't go to school anymore cause it was to painful to even get up, Nobody really cared for me and the day I ran away was when she almost killed me.." Helena took another deep breathe but couldn't stop her tears from falling. She didn't want to explain herself any more she just wanted to cry again.

Donatello felt sad hearing her cry but he didn't stop her from crying. He turned around pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, for making you go through those painful memmories again.." he said. Helena wiped her eyes shaken her head.

"its not your fault I have to let go of this, or at least try to overcome it because if I don't it will destroy me.." She sniffed.

"I'm here for you" he said.

"I know..." Helena rubbed her eyes when Donatello lifted her chin.

She blinked as he hugged her.

She held him tightly.

A couple of weeks later she was fully healed. There weren't any scars. She was pratically beaming with perfect health. It was around that time she decided she would start living her own life. That she would leave the lair and try to live on the outside world. The day came when she was leaving. She said her good byes.

"Good bye Donnie" she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me"she said kissing his cheek. Donatello had a strong grip on her hand. She looked back at him with bright curious innocent purple eyes. He faltered letting go of her hand.

"your welcome.." He said.

"heh, calm me anytime you want Donnie, see you and I will miss all of you" She waved her hand before leaving the sewers.

"why didn't you tell her man! That was like the perfect oppurtnity!" Mikey glared.

"I couldn't ..."Donatello looked at the ground.

"I love her but, I just want her to be happy again, I don't want to hold her back on what she wants to do, she deserves better and to live out there in her world and not with me in the sewers like a caged bird.." Donnie said.

"Sometime letting your loved one go is one of the most painfuliest things to do" Splinter said walking away. Donnie nodded his head as he turned around.

"I'll be okay, I'm gonna go work on something in the lab" Donnie said walking away. Raphael , Mikey and Leo all watched him walk away. When they smiled and tackled Donnie. The time of Helena's healing had end.

* * *

><p><strong>PumpkinDreamer: well thats it fkr my story a lot shorte then i thought it would be but hey, what cN ya do? I may make something like a sequel but I don't know intill then bye bi!<strong>


End file.
